


It's The Third Time This Week

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Harry, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't go to sleep so he gives Louis a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Third Time This Week

Harry rolled around in his bed, blankets tangling around him, as he groaned. The poor lad couldn't go to sleep, no matter what he did, it seemed as though his mind wouldn't shut off. Desperate for sleep he grabbed his phone, pressing in the designated digits to connect him to Louis.

The green eyed boy tugged on his loose curls as he heard the monotonous ring on the other line, his patience was wearing thin. Just as he was about to hang up he heard a husky voice resonate through the line, "Curly?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep..." Harry mumbled softly. 

Louis chuckled, "I think you're lying, this is the third time this week."

Harry groaned, "I'm not lying, I just haven't been able to sleep without you."

Louis sighed, "I know, babe."

The pale boy whined, "Lou, will you sing me a song?"

Louis had a grin on his face, "Anything for you."

Harry grinned, "Will you sing 'Here With Me'?"

Louis felt his heart break in his chest for a moment, but then blinked through unshed tears, "Of course."

Harry soon heard the soft melody leave Louis' lips and he felt his eyes droop. The green eyed boy couldn't help but fade into sleep, although he managed to mumble, "Love you."

Louis' heart swelled at the gentle words, "I love you too." The older lad pressed end call and fell asleep with a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluffy. I'll post smut later. You're fantastic if you read this and even more fantastic if you give us some kudos or comments. 
> 
> By the way, the song mentioned is 'Here With Me' by the Killers
> 
> -Leeanna


End file.
